


Golden Eyed Demon

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood of Mutants, Escape, F/M, Mutant Powers, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Protective Tony Stark, Sentient TARDIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: A mutant who is friends with Tony Stark as well as a plan to 'make humanity better'. Oh, and add a Time Lord to the mix who has no idea that mutants of that kind exist.





	Golden Eyed Demon

" _There's some activity, Lilith,_ " the voice of Tony Stark came through the device in her ear. It looked the same as the ear pods that Lumic gave out in Britain but it was directly connected to Jarvis and as such Tony. The two of them had been working together for quite a few years now, ever since he found Lilith wandering around lost, Tony had been like a big brother to her. Even after finding out that she was a mutant which didn't stay a secret for as long as the girl wished " _A mile north of where you are now._ "

"I'm on my way," Lilith nodded "Wait, where is it exactly?"

Tony hummed " _A mansion that is not nearly as fantastic as mine. Owner's called Pete Tyler._ "

"Thanks. I'll check it out and get back to you," the mutant told her friend, teleporting to the mansion in less than a second flat. Ever since Lilith found that power, she knew that she would use it every opportunity she got. Her powers had been part of the reason why she had been recruited to the Brotherhood but when after a little while with them, she still felt like an outsider, so she left.

Lilith glanced around the almost abandoned looking street and up at the mansion. Tony had been right. It was nothing like his properties but big nevertheless. She crept closer to one of the windows and crouched down, making sure to stay invisible to the people inside. As soon as she was in position, she narrowed her eyes on the things inside.

There were sort of robot-like metal men inside the room she was seeing with people frozen all around them. One of those things was reaching out for the President who was in front of it. Almost in time with the man's body hitting the ground, the people started to panic.

Lilith snuck around the house, trying to find a way to get inside and help without being noticed. She had pulled up her hood around the time that her scoping mission started, so no one would be able to see her face. The only feature that shone through the darkness of the hood was her golden eyes.

"There's nothing we can do," a man in a waiter's outfit was shouting at a blonde girl.

The blonde seemed ready to run back into the house, back to the screams "My mum's in there."

"She is not your mother," the man grumbled "Come on." They were about to make their escape when a row of those metal men stopped them. They went back and forth, being joined by another man. This one with red hair and ear pods.

The mutant in the shadows got ready to help them, one hand clenching around the weapon in her pocket. It had been made by Tony when he found out what was happening. Since Jarvis was constantly hacking into every mainframe that they needed, he was alerted almost as soon as the plans were finalized. Neither of them knew anything specific but there was the idea of those metal men and the belief that it would make humanity stronger that made Lilith go to London to make sure that Lumic would be stopped.

When she was about to leap out of the shadows, two armed figures came running across the lawn. They got into position at the front of the group and opened fire on the metal men. Lilith shuddered at the loud clangs as the bullets bounced off the shell.

"But there's more of them," another man remarked, running up to the group. It was the first thing, the mutant heard since she had been steadily getting closer and closer until she was practically behind the row of metal men, still out of sight.

The blonde whirled around "We're surrounded.

"Put the guns down," the waiter-looking man hissed "Bullets won't stop them." One of the armed guys started shooting again but was stopped "No. Stop shooting, now. We surrender. Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"You are rogue elements," one of the metal men pointed out "You are incompatible… You will be deleted."

Lilith looked down at the small device in her hand and back up at the group. She inhaled sharply before throwing the bomb into the circle "Watch out," she shouted, rolling sideways when the metal men started twitching violently before falling over motionlessly "Hurry."

"What?" the man in the waiter outfit blinked "How did you…? Who are you?"

"Lilith," the mutant introduced herself, the hood falling from her head "My name is Lilith."


End file.
